<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time Virgil Gets Poisoned and The Last Time He Ever Writes Fanfiction. by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455864">The First Time Virgil Gets Poisoned and The Last Time He Ever Writes Fanfiction.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Concerned Morality | Patton Sanders, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Especially Logan in this, Everyone is unsympathetic, God Complex, He makes Virgil sick so he can take care of him, Humiliation, Hybristophilia, I am so sorry, I guess????, I mean it is but it's not as bad as the tag usually is, I'm mad debating throwing this series in the trash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Morality | Patton Sanders, Let Virgil be carried, Multi, Murder, Poison, Roofies, Self-Harm, Virgil just wants to be taken care of, Vomiting, a bit of smut, he just wants to take care of him, just to make fun of Virgil, not for the purpose of date rape, there is a lot of vomiting in this one, which isn't msp because Logan doesn't want attention, worship kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan really liked taking care of Virgil, and once he fully healed, Logan showed him the world of self-induced illness.</p><p>Also known as: Patton, your lover wants to poison himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time Virgil Gets Poisoned and The Last Time He Ever Writes Fanfiction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s to my friend who listened to me describe part of it by going “see, Virgil wants to be poisoned” and didn’t straight up kill me.<br/>Love you Da</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had long since healed.  If he was honest, he missed being taken care of.  He liked when their attention was on him.  It felt good when they all made sure he was okay.  Especially at the start when he couldn't take care of himself.  He loved not being able to take care of himself.  He was just recently able to move the hand they attached to him perfectly, and almost all his boyfriends let him walk around without supervision.</p><p>Almost all of them.</p><p>"Virgil, I need you to take these pills."  Logan said, glancing at the door.  He went to help make the bed before Virgil was supposed to try killing again.  As soon as they got into the room, he closed the doors and fished out a bottle from his pocket.  "Take them."</p><p>"What are they--"</p><p>Logan shoved about four of them into his mouth, holding his hand against his mouth.  As soon as Virgil swallowed them, he felt like shit.  Logan pulled his hand away as soon as he threw up over himself, tearing up as his throat burned.  He hiccuped as he looked up.  Logan gently caressed his face, cooing.  "Let it all out.  It's okay."</p><p>"What were the pills--" Virgil stopped, puking again.  He'd have to clean the sheets, wouldn't he?  That sucked.  He just did them.</p><p>"I just loved taking care of you when you were hurt.  I forgot how good it felt.  I'll tell the others you're not feeling well."</p><p>"Logan, what the fuck did you do to me?"</p><p>"Will you keep taking those pills for me?"  Logan paused as Virgil threw up again, smiling the whole time.  Virgil couldn't see his look of sinister intent and adoration, but it was there.  Logan was enjoying this far too much, but he couldn't see just how much.  "I don't think you can kill today.  Maybe you can with some help, but with the way you're acting, I wouldn't count on it."</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>That made Logan drop the pills.  "Oh god.  Virgil, look at me."</p><p>He tried, but he puked again.  It hurt more each time.  Logan started panicking, grabbing his face.  Virgil made eye contact, spittle and a bit of vomit on his chin.  Logan kissed his head before hurrying to grab a towel.</p><p>"I'm so sorry.  Deep breaths.  It'll stop soon.  Just let everything out.  I gave you too much.  I won't do that again."</p><p>"Logan, what did you give me?"</p><p>"Don't worry.  It's going to be fine in a couple days at most.  You'll feel weak, but the puking will stop."  Logan wiped his faced, pulling away when Virgil retched.  </p><p>"I don't feel good."</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>"Logan, I was supposed to kill someone today!  I was going to pick the victim!  I was really excited about this, and now I feel like garbage  I don't even want to get off of the bed.  I need to.  I just threw up all over it.  I'm mad at you.  I'm actually mad at you now."</p><p>"It's going to be fine.  I'll get you back to perfect health, and then we'll start over.  I just need to perfect the amount of pills I give you."</p><p>"I'm gonna puke again.  This isn't over.  I'm still pissed."</p><p>Logan smirked as Virgil puked again before curling up because it physically hurt not to.  "Let me tell the others you feel sick."</p><p>"I'm fine.  I can get up.  I can still--fuck Lo, what did you do?!  Are you trying to kill me?!"</p><p>"Not at all.  I'm trying to take care of you."</p><p>"Look, I just got tortured months ago or something, but I'd rather have that happen again than whatever you're doing.  This fucking sucks.  You're actively trying to hurt me.  Did I do something wrong?  This doesn't seem like your style of killing.  This seems more like Janus."</p><p>"It won't kill you.  You didn't do anything wrong.  I just want to take care of you.  You're going to be tired.  You won't be able to think clearly for a day or two.  You'll need help walking and eating.  I'll ask Patton if I can take you home for the weekend to take care of you.  I know you permanently moved back in with him, but I think this is the best idea so I can care for you."</p><p>He was right.  Virgil was beginning to struggle with forming words.  He wanted to yell at Logan or scream for someone to come check in on him, but his mind was getting foggy.  He grabbed Logan's arm, gripping tightly.  "You're. . . need puke.  Want help."</p><p>"Shh, it's alright.  Let go.  I'll help you."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>"Now that's just vulgar."</p><p>Virgil trembled, moving slowly until he fell off the bed.  He tried to crawl to the door, but Logan stopped him, stepping directly in front of him.</p><p>"We won't do this again if you let me take care of you this once, okay?  I just need to take care of you again.  Just for a bit.  Please."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>Virgil grimaced.  "Okay."</p><hr/><p>Virgil, surprisingly, enjoyed being taken care of.  Logan told the others about Virgil's illness, quickly getting permission to take him home and take care of him.  It was nonstop.  He'd feed Virgil, assist him in the bathroom and shower, and hold him tightly at night.  Anytime he puked, Logan brushed his teeth and changed him.  Virgil couldn't form coherent sentences or thoughts, just as Logan promised, but he was able to babble nonsense that Logan seemed to understand.  After about four or five days, he felt normal again.  He returned with Logan before being allowed to go to the bus stop to pick up a victim.  He brought back some person who listened to his sob story of not being completely sure he could get home.  Virgil used his blindness to his advantage in this scenario.  Once they got to his house, he offered tea as a thank you.  He insisted until they agreed, going inside.  Patton knocked them out, kissing Virgil's cheek.</p><p>"Hi honey.  How're you feeling?  Excited to kill?"</p><p>"I'm sick."</p><p>Even Virgil didn't know where that came from.  The minute it left his mouth, he was confused.  He felt fine.  He was fine, right?</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry.  I don't know why I said that.  I just--I think I need to talk to Logan later.  I'm ready."  Virgil said, frowning.  "Where'd the body fall?"</p><p>Virgil felt his way, finally resting on the form.  How'd he want to do this?  Well, he did want to eat a beating heart still.  Patton gave him his knife, directing Virgil over where the heart would be.  Virgil cut around, stopping when he heard the blade scrape against the rib cage.  He started hitting it as hard as he could, feeling as the bones began to break apart.  Once he got through, he reached in.  He felt around, hearing the person wake up and scream.  He had to move the lungs, not interested in those just yet.  He finally grasped the heart, yanking at it until it came free.  It tasted like a raw chest meat, which wasn't very exciting, but Virgil still moaned softly at the feeling.  He licked some blood off of it, health be damned, before the twins took it away.</p><p>"I'm going to cook it.  Pick out any organs you want."  Remus said, wiping his lip.</p><p>"I heard fried kidneys in animals are good."  Janus remarked, earning looks from the others.  "I said animals.  God.  I'm not the twins or Virgil."</p><p>Virgil kept digging in the body, pulling out his spleen.  It felt good to be back in this position.  He broke a couple more bones off, content with the idea of making broth out of them.  It got a bit much after he was shoulder deep into the wound, and he needed relief.  He pulled his arm out, sitting in front of the corpse, breathing heavily.  "Logan?"</p><p>There were hands on him in an instant, and he was being taken to the bathroom.  Logan sat him down on the edge of the bath, rubbing his thighs gently.  "You need help?"</p><p>"I don't want to feel healthy."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want you to keep taking care of me.  It made me feel so good and relaxed.  I want you to make me sick again and heal me."</p><p>"I would love nothing more.  Now what should we do about this?"</p><p>"I can deal with it.  I can do this one."</p><p>"Are you sure you feel well enough?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Logan smiled, kissing his cheek.</p><hr/><p>Virgil couldn't move.  Logan used rohypnol to do this.  The schedule was simple.  Virgil would take the pills after they were put in water, be unresponsive and 'sick' for hours, and Logan would 'heal' him.  They'd wait a couple of days, and then they'd start all over again.  It started to concern his other boyfriends how bad it was getting.  Virgil couldn't blame them.  He technically had been sick for a month now, and Logan faked his temperature to prove to the others that Virgil wasn't feeling well.  Sometimes Virgil would take the pills that made him throw up, and Logan would clean him up afterwards.  Logan wasn't doing it for the attention.  He just liked being able to take care of Virgil in anyway possible.  The roofies helped sell the whole thing.  Virgil would come back confused and unable to recall the last two days.  It made it seem like he was delirious because of his illness.</p><p>It all worked too well.</p><p>"I think we should take him to the hospital."  Patton said.  Virgil just got back, and he was still a bit out of it.  "He's not getting any better, and I think this could be a result of whatever that guy did to him."</p><p>"No!"  Logan said with a bit too much concern.  "They won't know what's wrong with him.  They won't see that he's sick."</p><p>"Anyone can see that he's sick."  Remus said, snapping in Virgil's face.  He received no response.</p><p>"They won't be able to take care of him.  I can take care of him."</p><p>"Honestly, Logan, it seems like you poisoned him just so--" Roman stopped his sentence, turning to Logan.  "Did you poison him?"</p><p>"I'm sorry; he did what?  That's my line of work.  Why can Logan poison Virgil but I can't?"  Janus asked, but Patton ignored him.</p><p>"Logan, did you hurt Virgil?"</p><p>"I didn't hurt him.  He's sick."</p><p>Virgil mumbled something inaudible, standing up and moving to sit with Logan.  He rested his head on his shoulder, patting his chest.  Logan smiled at him.</p><p>"Feeling well enough to kill?"</p><p>"Help."</p><p>"No!"  Roman slammed his hand on the table.  "Logan, you can't drug him and then act like it's fine!  We don't hurt the mutual boyfriend!  I don't care if you think he likes it.  He's still recovering from being tortured, and he doesn't need to add medical torture to the list."</p><p>"Didn't torture me."  Virgil said softly.  "I'm sick."</p><p>"Virgil, you're not sick."</p><p>"I'm sick.  Logan's taking care of me."</p><p>"He's making you sick."</p><p>"Making me better."</p><p>"That's it.  Logan, you can't see Virgil for awhile."  Patton said as Virgil gripped onto Logan.  "Virgil, come over here."</p><p>"He's taking care of me."</p><p>"Come.  Here."</p><p>Virgil got up again, sitting at Patton's feet.  He kissed his knees before nuzzling his head against it.  "I asked Logan to make me sick.  I like when Logan makes me better."</p><p>"If he keeps making you sick, you won't get better.  What's he been giving you?"</p><p>"Pills.  Makes me unable to move.  Rohypnol."</p><p>"You gave him fucking roofies?!"</p><p>Logan adjusted his glasses, shrugging.  "Virgil was also vomiting.  I simply took care of him when his sickness overtook his body and made him unable to move.  He needs to be taken care of--"</p><p>"Virgil, did he do anything when you were unable to move?"</p><p>"Nope.  Fed me and bathed me, but nothing sexual.  He did a good job."</p><p>"Lo, I thought you stopped hurting people to take care of them."  Patton looked hurt.  He grew up with this man, and Logan had killed people trying to take care of them before.  He stopped doing it after he killed his sister, adapting his killing to something more concise.  "What set it off?  Was it taking care of him when he was recovering?"</p><p>"I'm not doing anything wrong.  I'm taking care of our boyfriend.  I'm keeping him safe.  I can keep him healthy."</p><p>"How many roofies did you have, Virge?"</p><p>"I don't remember.  Lost count after the fifth one.  Want another one.  Don't want to feel healthy."  Virgil was pouting as he went back to kissing Patton's legs.  "Please?"</p><p>"You will not be having another one."</p><p>"Can I have the other pills that make me sick?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Virgil bit his knee, glaring.  Patton ran fingers through his hair, shushing him as he hesitantly went back to kissing.  </p><p>"Virgil, if you want to be taken care of, we can do that without making you sick.  We can just pretend.  You don't need to drug yourself to amnesia."</p><p>"I don't like feeling healthy."</p><p>Janus and Logan both looked absolutely giddy at that.  The twins exchanged nervous looks as Janus cleared his throat.</p><p>"I have non-lethal poisons that will make him feel sick for awhile.  I would be happy to--"</p><p>"Fuck off Janus."  Patton snapped before taking a deep breath.  "Sorry.  Not your happy, pappy, murderous Patton today.  I don't want Virgil dying because two of you like poisoning our boyfriend."</p><p>"I said non-lethal poison.  He won't die.  He'll just feel ill.  I've been waiting for this day.  I've wanted to poison Virgil for weeks now.  You have no idea how hard it's been.  I wanted to slip something in his food for awhile.  Here we go."  Janus pulled out a small jar with pale yellow liquid.  "Dimethlyheptylpyran.  It's a type of cannabis that causes muscle weakness.  He'll feel dizzy, and it's dangerous in large amounts, but we can use some.  He'll collapse.  He might faint, so we'll have to watch his head.  It doesn't dissolve in water, but it does in alcohol.  Can we please role-play that I'm drugging him?  Can I have this?  Slip it in his drink and watch him collapse on the ground.  I want to see the fear in his eyes.  Virgil, dear, you can fake fear, right?"</p><p>"I don't feel comfortable with you drugging our boyfriend!  Roman!  Remus!  Say something!"</p><p>"I mean, we can lay some pillows out for him to collapse into."  Remus offered.</p><p>"Maybe Logan and Janus are onto something.  I enjoyed leading Virgil around on a leash.  Taking care of him was fun.  If we make sure Janus doesn't put too much in, it should be fine."  Roman mumbled before wincing at Patton's look.  "Listen, we can test it once.  If you don't like it, we'll never do it again.  He was your boyfriend first."</p><p>"Virgil, honey, there are going to be rules if we poison you."</p><p>Virgil perked up.  "Yes?"</p><p>"For one, this won't be a daily thing.  It won't be a weekly thing.  You'll be lucky if it's every three months.  You can't do anything that will cause you harm, and that includes roofies and other drugs that make you sick.  You can't stay over at Logan's for awhile.  Not until I'm sure it's safe.  And you owe me.  You owe me a lot."</p><p>"I'll do whatever you say for the rest of my life if you let me be poisoned."</p><p>"And you have to marry me.  Not by the court of law since we're not on good terms with them, but we can elope.  And only me.  None of your other boyfriends.  You're my fiancé and their boyfriend."</p><p>"You don't need to bargain marriage.  You could've just asked."</p><p>"Yes, but you can only marry me."</p><p>"That's fine."</p><p>"No one else because they all want to poison you."</p><p>"Pat, I get it."</p><p>"I know you do."  Patton pushed him against his knee again, letting Virgil return to his prior task.  "How long will the poison effect him?"</p><p>"Up to three days if we do the strongest dose without any worries.  I say we start with less than that.  It's been awhile since I used this.  We'd have to help him with everything since he won't be able to move as well.  Logan, you're used to helping with more intimate things, yes?"  Janus was at the drink cabinet, mixing the poison in a glass.</p><p>"I'm very familiar with how to do it.  It's rather easy."</p><p>"Sleepover!"  Remus said with a grin.</p><p>"Maybe three day sleepover!"  Roman chimed in, clapping.</p><p>"I'll bring out the mattresses and pillows.  Don't poison him until we set up the whole living room.  Move the couch, chairs, and coffee table.  Virgil, I want you to get as comfortable as you can.  You're going to feel not great."</p><p>"He'll just be dizzy.  Honestly, it's fine.  I hope he faints after drinking it.  It'll almost seem lethal.  Virgil, I need you to sell pain and fear.  Can you do that?"</p><p>Virgil pulled away from Patton so he could get furniture.  He curled up and turned to Janus.  "I'm excited."</p><p>"It's fine.  I'll pretend you're scared."</p><p>Virgil listened as they all set up the living room to be comfortable.  He was practically glowing.  He was picked up by Patton and placed in the middle of their cushion creation.  Janus put the glass in his hands.  He downed it, smiling.  At first he didn't feel anything, and he was a bit disappointed.  He felt fine.  Maybe Janus didn't give him enough.  He stood up despite the protests from both Patton and Janus, taking a couple steps.</p><p>"Didn't work.  Gonna get a--oh fuck."  Virgil collapsed, being caught by Remus.  "Oh."</p><p>He was quickly sat up by Janus.  "Are you having any trouble swallowing?"</p><p>Virgil gave it a test.  He tried to shake his head, but he couldn't move it much.  "Nuh."</p><p>"Good.  That would be too good for me.  How do you feel?"</p><p>"Sick."</p><p>Janus pressed a kiss to his lips.  It was gentle and nothing more than a peck.  Virgil looked out of it.  Blissful, but disoriented nonetheless.  His words were slightly slurred as he tried to explain how he was feeling.  He let them manhandle his body in whatever position seemed best to them.  He was between Logan and Patton.  Throughout the night, Logan did whatever he asked.  He was the only one out of the five who could decipher what Virgil said, which was both good and concerning.  The next morning, Virgil was still unable to move.  It was truly a full-time job, taking care of him like this.  Sure, they could leave him or switch out, but Virgil couldn't really call to get their attention if they did leave.  If they switched out, Logan still had to be there the whole time to translate.  He was good at this.  He only tried to slip Virgil another pill once, and then someone had to be with Logan for the full time.  Patton hated seeing Virgil like this.  It made him worried and upset, but they could talk about that once he was better.  The twins made him soup to add more realism to the scenario.  Janus was writing notes about how this dosage did with Virgil, seeing how he'd change it next time.  By the second night, Virgil was able to move on his own.  He still stumbled a bit, but they didn't use enough poison to make him incapacitated for three days.  He instantly attached himself to Patton, kissing his neck and biting every now and then.  He looked gone to the others, and it made Logan chuckle.</p><p>"I didn't like seeing you sick, Virgil."  Patton said, rubbing his back as Virgil continued kissing.  "We're limiting this to twice a year at most.  If you want to be taken care of, just tell me.  We don't have to hurt you to do that."</p><p>Virgil didn't respond, leaving marks on his neck.  </p><p>"Virge?"</p><p>"He'll be gone for a bit.  Don't worry."  Logan said, stretching his arms.  "He was just taken care of, so he wants to show appreciation.  Nothing too intense.  It helps him calm down.  I tried rejecting the first time because I wasn't going to break his trust, but it made him paranoid."</p><p>"I'm still mad at you.  You lost Virgil privileges for two weeks at least.  You too, Janus.  You're getting too comfortable poisoning him.  I'm mad at all of you for convincing me to let this happen.  Everyone lost Virgil privileges.  I should lose them."  Patton lifted Virgil's head away from his neck.  It took a bit of force, but he finally could look in his eyes.  "Feeling healthy?"</p><p>Virgil nodded, leaning in to kiss him.  Patton stopped him quickly.</p><p>"Use your words."</p><p>"I'm still dizzy, but I'm fine."</p><p>Patton let him move forward for the kiss, keeping it delicate and sweet.  Virgil licked his lips, but Patton was insistent on keeping it gentle.  He pushed Virgil away lightly, watching as his fiancé got back to work with kissing his neck.  "How long is he going to be super affectionate?"</p><p>"Never dealt with actual poison, but it takes him maybe an hour to stop with my pills.  Should be alright for you if you like him worshiping you.  Just push him to a location, and he'll stay there."</p><p>Patton pretended to be offended by that comment.  Of course he would absolutely abuse this power once they left, but no one needed to know that.  He petted Virgil's head, frowning.</p><p>"Should we leave so you don't have to fake your excitement?"</p><p>"I want you all to leave because I'm upset that you'd even insinuate I'd take advantage of Virgil."  Patton said, watching them get up and excuse themselves.  Roman stayed back for a second before receiving a glare from Patton.  Once the door shut, he took Virgil and kissed him as roughly as he could without hurting the man.  Virgil was compliant, almost happy at the action.  Patton pulled away, holding Virgil's head back.  "You owe me your life for this.  You're going to kiss the ground I walk on.  You're going to treat me like a god."</p><p>Virgil nodded, scooting back and kissing his feet.  Virgil would tease him about this once he was fully awake, but he could enjoy his god complex a bit at the moment.  Just until Virgil came back.</p><hr/><p>It took a week.  Logan chalked it up to Virgil actually ingesting poison and going into a weird form of subspace when Patton asked him.  It felt like their first couple of years together, but instead of fear, Virgil did everything out of adoration.  Patton, if he didn't already like being worshiped, was obsessed with how easy it was to get him to fall to his knees.  Horrifying, yes, but also addicting.  He didn't let a second go by where he was alone.  He couldn't really kill with Virgil attaching himself to his love, so Patton took a well deserved break.  </p><p>The only reason Virgil seemed to wake up is because he got an actual cold.</p><p>Patton woke up one morning to sniffling.  Virgil was burning up.  He kissed his lover on the forehead, pinching his cheek.  At first he thought he was pretending to get attention, but the heat from his forehead made him realize this wasn't pretend.</p><p>"Oh dear.  You're really sick."</p><p>Virgil nodded, sitting up to grab tissues and blow his nose.  "Not drying off from showering will do that."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to--"</p><p>"Never said you did.  I was really caught up in pleasuring you.  Didn't want to dry off."</p><p>Patton brushed his hair back, smiling.  "How can I take care of you?  What do you need?"</p><p>"Tea please."</p><p>Patton picked him up, taking him to the kitchen and sitting him on the counter.  He went back, grabbing a blanket that he wrapped around his darling and a box of tissues.  He put the kettle on, glancing at Virgil.  "I'm not as good of a caretaker as Lo is, and he's not coming over, but what can I do to make you happy?"</p><p>"I like attention.  I like being doted over.  You do a good job when I'm sick."</p><p>"Does your head hurt at all?"</p><p>"No.  Just stuffed nose and sore throat.  I'm tired."</p><p>"Want to lay down?"</p><p>Virgil shook his head, grabbing Patton's hand.</p><p>"Now Virgil, once you feel better--"</p><p>"I'm not allowed to induce illness, I know.  Never knew I liked this so much.  My parents didn't like when I got sick at home, so--" Virgil sneezed.  "--I expected to get hit.  Your reaction was a warm welcome."</p><p>"I remember that.  I panicked a bit.  I think I asked you to stop coughing."</p><p>"You asked me to please stop being sick because you finally had a good house cleaner.  I think you didn't tie me up that night so I could use tissues."</p><p>"Why did you let me tie you up?  That's so gross."</p><p>"I was your captive--" another sneeze.  "I had to be tied up.  It's hostage rule number one.  You did give me the next day off so I wouldn't infect you.  I got to watch you kill people.  You showed me how to successfully switch someone's eyes without them dying."</p><p>"Did you get nightmares about me?"</p><p>"Surprisingly no.  I never had that level of fear with you."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Once I'm better, can you get me a victim?  It's been too long.  I want to kill someone."</p><p>"Of course.  You just focus on getting better.  I won't leave you alone until you're healthy."</p><p>Virgil nodded, giving another sneeze.</p><hr/><p>Patton was using Virgil's laptop, humming as Virgil leaned against him.  He let out a snicker, kissing Virgil before going back to whatever he was doing.  He had been doing that for the last four hours.  Scrolling slowly on something, typing something down, and then kissing Virgil.  Virgil toyed with the ring Patton got for him.  They killed a newly married couple for the rings.  It was as romantic as it sounded, but to them, it was as romantic as being proposed to on a fancy vacation.</p><p>"What're you doing?  You said you just had to use it for a minute."  </p><p>"Logan's trying to get me to forgive him still.  He wants to be there when we marry, so I told him how he could earn my forgiveness.  You were a very interesting writer."</p><p>Virgil paused, his face going pale.  "Patton, what are you reading?"</p><p>"Do you really want me to threaten you if you don't suck my dick the way I want?  I didn't think you were into that."</p><p>"How the fuck did you find those?!"</p><p>Patton kissed his head, moving the laptop away from Virgil's reach.  "Logan managed to unearth them for me.  You wrote very graphic fan fiction.  I think my favorite part is how you predicted that the twins would pass you back and forth.  They're going to love this."</p><p>"Please don't send these."</p><p>"Too late for that, dear."</p><p>Virgil groaned, curling in a ball.  "I want to die.  Kill me."</p><p>"I'm twenty four chapters in your fifteenth series.  I've loved it.  Some had a couple murderers I don't even know, but I skipped those stories.  Very unrealistic that I wouldn't murder you because you were hot.  I did spare you, but it wasn't because of your face.  I was going to kill you that night, but you cleaned up perfectly.  Also because you have a pretty face, but mostly because you polished my bones.  I do like how your fictional version of yourself was braver than you were in real life."</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"I mean, you try to fight me in this and it ends with us having sex?"</p><p>"Patton!"</p><p>"You don't top."</p><p>"Patton, please stop.  I want to cry."</p><p>Patton kissed him, putting a hand on Virgil's leg.  He reciprocated, trying to reach for the laptop.  Patton pulled away when he noticed, shaking his head.  "No sir.  I'm finishing every single story you wrote about me and the others.  I finally get to read this.  This is punishment for getting sick on purpose."</p><p>"This is so embarrassing.  I didn't think you'd actually read my stories.  There are so many spelling errors."</p><p>"A lot of sex scenes.  You trying to change us from our lives of murder.  That's the funniest part.  You thought you'd change us?  Look at you now.  You're a murderer."</p><p>"I'm going to go scream, please excuse me."</p><p>Patton pulled him close, scrolling a bit.  "And I quote: 'then he grabbed my arm, and he told me he'd never let me go.  I was frozen in fear and ecstasy.  His grip was firm but comforting, and his lips were on mine.  He was rough and forceful, and I felt myself ready to give in to the lust building inside.'  You really got straight to the point, huh?"</p><p>"Stop reading me my mistakes.  I deleted it for a reason."  Virgil squirmed against his grip.</p><p>"You proceed to describe a graphic sex scene.  Want me to read you that?  Want me to read how you fuck me into being a good person?"</p><p>"Can you please not.  I wrote this before having sex, and I didn't know how it worked.  I thought you just shoved your dick into someone.  I didn't know about prepping or oral.  I mean, I knew about it, but I didn't know what it felt like.  I also didn't realize my preferences in sex."</p><p>"I think I should read it."</p><p>"I will divorce you."</p><p>"You know you lied to me?  These weren't just from when you were a teenager.  Logan found stories you wrote days before I kidnapped you.  Better quality of writing, but the same storyline.  I noticed in those you switched our positions, but you still kept me threatening you.  Seriously, do you enjoy that?"</p><p>"I never even published those stories!  How'd he find those?!"</p><p>"Anything in your old stories you'd want to do on our wedding night?  I got a couple ideas from your more recent ones."</p><p>"I think there's one story I wrote where you murder me?  I like the idea of you doing that right now.  End my suffering."</p><p>"I skipped that one.  I don't like the idea of killing you anymore."</p><p>"Then please stop reading this to me.  I'm dying slowly hearing it about it.  Why is this my punishment?  Can't my punishment be extra cleaning?"</p><p>"I won't read it to you anymore."</p><p>"Thank you.  Can I have my laptop back?"</p><p>"No.  I said I wouldn't read it to you.  I'm finishing your stories."</p><p>"I wanted to listen to music."</p><p>"I can play something as I'm reading."</p><p>"I'm now fully aware of what you're doing.  I won't be able to pay attention to anything else.  I'm heartbroken that you would read my stupid stories."</p><p>"He also found one from after you moved in?  I never left you alone with your computer.  How'd you write that?  Did you sneak your computer downstairs with you?  Why didn't you use it to get help?"</p><p>"Oh my god.  How did Logan find that?!  That was--that was written on Microsoft word.  I never saved it.  It's not even complete."</p><p>"You can tell.  It stopped being edited after you started sleeping in my bed.  I mean, there's notes you wrote after we had sex for the first time.  You wrote everything that happened--were you planning on updating this story with things we actually did?"</p><p>"We can't get married anymore.  I'm too ashamed.  I want to perish."</p><p>"Oh my god; you were!"  Patton squealed, kissing his face.  "That's so weird!"</p><p>Virgil was humiliated.  Absolutely horrified by the fact all his boyfriends were reading these.  He felt his soul leave his body.  Patton caught his lips, nibbling gently.  At least he seemed into it, but Virgil couldn't face them after this.  "I'll never be able to live this down."</p><p>Patton pulled away, smiling.  "Want me to read your reviews from the others?"</p><p>"I would rather die."</p><p>"Roman finished them all already.  He has notes both for plot lines and what he wants to try out.  Remus is half way through, and he just told me how he's going to ruin you.  Logan said he wasn't reading them, but he mentioned how you started keeping voice recordings of what it's like dating us?  He wouldn't share them, but have you been?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Janus got very excited during your story about drinking an aphrodisiac poison.  He said he was going to be experimenting with ingredients.  But seriously, are you still taking notes?  How have I not heard you doing that?"</p><p>"It's important information!  I just wait until I'm alone.  I think it's helpful to know what you all are like."</p><p>"I love that.  I discover something new about you each day.  Hmm, you put in this one you wanted to marry me in the winter."</p><p>"Stop reading it!"</p><p>"Winter is so far away.  If you want, we can wait until then.  It'll just take a bit."</p><p>"I just want you and everyone else to stop reading what I tried to destroy."</p><p>"Let's do a winter wedding so I have more time to take notes from what you apparently want our wedding night to be like."</p><p>"I can tell you what I want now.  I want it to be soft and loving."</p><p>"You from years ago says otherwise."</p><p>Virgil leaned against him again, covering his left ear to block him out.  He tried to pretend all his boyfriends weren't reading his shit.  Patton settled back into silence as he read, his hand resting on Virgil's knee.  They stayed there, maybe for another two hours, before Patton declared he finished reading for the night.  </p><p>Virgil felt like his life was ending.</p><hr/><p>Patton was writing down plans for their wedding.  They wouldn't be legally married since they couldn't get the marriage license, but it was fine.  He was planning on killing someone during the ceremony.  Virgil gave him a couple names of people who wouldn't really be missed.  Patton offered to save it for after the ceremony, so it would help rile Virgil up, but he was insistent that he wanted a sweet night.  Nothing too rough.  That was fine for him.  He didn't even need to kill anyone.  That was just for fun.  Virgil sat on his lap, pushing the notepad Patton was using away.</p><p>"So, it's been about five months since I last got sick."  He said, kissing Patton's nose.  "You promised me twice a year.  The year's almost up."</p><p>"I said at most.  I never promised it would always be twice a year."</p><p>"Please?  I want to be sick."</p><p>"Our wedding is in a month!"</p><p>"So I should get sick now.  Just for a bit.  Please?  It won't last the whole month."</p><p>"I'll invite everyone over tomorrow.  They can't come over tonight.  It's too late of notice.  Logan could probably make it, but not Janus or the twins.  I really don't want Logan using roofies on you again."</p><p>"That's fine.  I can wait.  I just want to feel helpless again.  Like, I can fake it, but I want to feel my body shut down.  It feels so good.  Having you all take care of me."</p><p>"I'm sure everyone will be ready to dote on you.  You sure you want to be poisoned again?  Janus adjusted the measurement so it would last longer."</p><p>"Yes, I want that exactly.  I want to not be able to move for a couple days."</p><p>"I could do that to you without poison."</p><p>"I want to feel poison in my system."</p><p>Patton let out a groan, hugging him tight against his chest.  "I hate seeing you like that.  It makes me concerned.  You're so weak and dependent like that.  Not in a good way, either.  I feel like you're actually dying."</p><p>"If it really upsets you, I won't do it."</p><p>"Can we just have it be once a year?  I won't make you stop completely, but just once a year after this."</p><p>"This can count for next year, alright?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Virgil rubbed his back as Patton moved him off his lap to continue planning.  They had a lot to prepare for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author fact: I don’t think I ever did RPF because of how weird it felt to me, but here’s my notes: serial killers won’t love you.  This will never happen.  Don’t date a serial killer because they will kill you.<br/>If I ever date a serial killer and am proven wrong, I’ll let you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>